Clan:FFWR - Fast Free Water Runes
Fast Free Water Runes was created on Monday 14th June 2010 by Watermelondr and inadapoptart to provide mainly F2P members of RuneScape a fast method of making lots of money. The Company runs on World 81 at the Water Altar whenever a Company Assister is present in the Clan Chat. You can find our clan thread for more information, by using this link: Click Here or by using the quick find code: 90-91-558-61138592 Use the name 'FFWR' to access the Company's Clan Chat. The clan was founded to help F2P runecrafters who had high levels, help assisting from 76 runecrafting when they can create 5x water runes, helping them with experience in runecrafting. Also the clan was founded due to the price of water runes, making 6x water runes around double the price of 10x air runes, providing quick money to F2P. Our Clan Website Upcoming Events Clan Operators Watermelondr - Clan Founder Inadapoptart - Clan Founder Fiona7ellie (Scappy) - First Member/ Co-Founder Lmownage Pker Zara55 (99-Rng-4lif) 55icedragon5 Miirec Seif Cham Chainflame11 Danielkevin2 Em0nezz Ur2phat - Elected Clan Leader October 2010 *NUMZx Zzsnore I Pirate Z (RawR Im Tuna) - Clan Leader from November 2010 to present Saiarylza Dag35 Larnabell Raspunor211 (RS Rcer211) Kaines 15 - Elected Clan Leader October 2010 Dying Waffle (Yesugie) D3ITH NOTE ( Que te amo) Zanad45 Beachee Red Yautja (Masarati) Kblade4 - Clan leader from January 2011 to present Always Narb Nektc Blubble11 Bobjackson96 10 Mclovin Within the clan FFWR *Gold Star = Founder and Operator *Silver Star = Company Operators *Bronze Star = Company Crafters *Other Ranks = Advisors How Running Works and Banking Methods Water running uses the req assist system, when any levelled runner requests the assistance of a high levelled runecrafter and obtains their runecrafting level for a temporary amount of time, they then use this high runecrafting level to craft multiple runes, making them more money and giving the assister xp in return. Banking Methods Water running uses the req assist system, when any levelled runner requests the assistance of a high levelled runecrafter and obtains there rc level for a temporary amount of time, they then use this high rc level to craft multiple runes, making them more money and giving the assister their xp. BANKING METHODS IN ORDER FROM FASTEST TO SLOWEST 1. USING DEMONHEIM TELEPORT AND GOP WATER ALTAR TELETAB (requires 50rc+)- This method transports the runner near to the bank in Demonheim when they use the ring's teleport. The runner can then bank their water runes and use a teletab from the Great Orb Project to teleport them outside the water altar. This method takes approximately 40 seconds to 1 minute. 2. CABBAGE PORT - The runner uses the cabbage port teleport from the Explorer's Ring 3 to teleport near the village of Draynor, they then bank their runes at Draynor Bank and run to the altar. Takes approximately 1 minute 15 seconds. 3. LUMBRIDGE TELEPORT - The runner, once they have been assisted by one of our 5 or 6x crafters, runners use the lumbridge teleport and then bank their runes at the castle bank, before running back to the altar. Takes approximately 2 minutes 15 seconds. 4. RUNNING - This involves running to the nearest two banks. Takes approximately 1 minute 30 seconds from Draynor, 3 minutes and from Lumbridge minutes. 5. ALL PROFIT WAY - The runner can mine rune essence from the rune essence mine from the wizard's tower, gaining them mining xp. Then running to the altar and req assist a 5 or 6x crafter making them lots of money. Continue running back and forth collecting the water runes without banking, this should minimise the time taken on the route. Takes approximately 5/6 minutes. Rules Any players who break rules will be warned by a Clan Operator, and if they persist could be kicked from the clan. *No Spamming of the Clan Chat *No Swearing *No Arguments *No Insults/Discrimination *FFWR is an English only speaking clan *No 'In Clan' trading that isn't water runes, talismans or tiaras Company Crafters To become a company crafter use the following template and post it later on in the forum thread, adding your own details. We will take any rcer over 76rc, as long as they post this on the thread. Username: Runecrafting Level: Do You Agree To Uphold FFWR's Rules: Crafters on World 81 have to be registered FFWR Company Crafters and can be identified in the clan chat by the bronze star next to their name. Category:Clans